


You Enchant Me

by babymina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mythical Beings & Creatures, elf!tzuyu, it's really breifly mentioned tho, mentions of twice members in passing, side!2yeon, witch!jihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymina/pseuds/babymina
Summary: Once upon a time, Jihyo finds a mysterious present on her doorstep.





	You Enchant Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was written for the lovely @Bluemchen_yaya on twitter. She makes art so please check her account out:) I really loved writing this and creating this universe, and might explore it more in the future.

A loud knock at her front door interrupts Jihyo from her work. She jumps almost spilling a bit too much sage into her cauldron. It would’ve been a bit hard to explain to her client why the love potion they asked for was working a little  _ too _ well; Nayeon, a regular customer of hers, had simply asked for something that would pique the interest of a certain village sprite she fancied, not something that would make them downright obsessive. Jihyo takes pride in her work as their village’s resident witch, she can’t afford to have word getting out that something she’s made isn’t top quality.

She gives the mixture one last stir before getting up from her work station and leaving the potion to brew for a while. Jihyo makes her way to the front door of her shop and opens it. To her surprise no one's there. 

_ That’s odd. _

Typically clients would just walk in during her open hours, but sometimes she’s had new patrons that don’t know to come in. However, the only thing that greets Jihyo when she opens the door is the flower shop across the cobblestone path. It’s owner—a cheery fairy named San—smiles at her and waves.

“Hello! It’s such a beautiful day today, isn’t it Jihyo?”

“It sure is Sana!” Jihyo peers both ways down the path to see if anyone else is around, but since it’s nearing the usual closing times there aren’t many people out in their village’s square. “Did you perhaps see someone outside of my shop? I thought I heard a knock.”

“Oh yes, a package has been delivered for you.” Sana points towards the bench right outside Jihyo’s door, “A tall gal left that there. Not quite sure who she is, didn’t get a good look at her face underneath the cloak she had on.”

Sana was right. There sitting beside Jihyo’s entrance sits a basket wrapped in bright white cloth decorated with a pretty red ribbon around the top. Nestled in the fold is a sealed envelope. 

_ Now this is even more odd.  _

She doesn’t remember ordering anything; Momo the pixie baker down the path typically brings Jihyo her goods at the end of the week and even stops in for a chat. So, Jihyo has no idea what this mysterious package could be or who the cloaked figure Sana mentioned is.

Jihyo gathers the basket in her arms and bids Sana a farewell before heading back inside to investigate the package further. 

Upon closer inspection the envelope isn’t stark white, the paper having been dyed to have a light rose tint. She breaks the seal and unfolds the letter. In neat and sprawling script it reads, 

‘I made these cookies for you. I hope they're as sweet for you as your smile is to me.'

That was all there was to it, the only other writing being the person's simple signature of 'T'.

_ T? I don't know anyone whose name begins with a T. Do I? _

Jihyo wracks her brain trying to place the identity of the gifter, thinking of every acquaintance or former customer she knows, only to draw a blank. 

Setting the note aside, she unwraps the basket. Inside she finds a pile of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Whoever this mysterious cloaked figure is, they must know her well. She loves sweets, especially chocolate chip cookies. Whenever her customers aren't able to pay her by monetary means, she always allows them to bring her baked goods instead. It's one of the main reasons Momo became one of her regulars.

These cookies obviously aren't from the spirited pixie though, her signature coating of pixie dust nowhere to be seen. Curious, Jihyo picks one up bringing it to her nose. 

_ Well there's definitely magic on these.  _ Jihyo's always had a good sense for magic, being a witch it comes naturally to her. And the sweet and distinct scent of some form of magic is evident. Perhaps of fairy or elven variety?

She takes a tentative bite, unsure if this could be the work of someone with a vendetta against her. Thankfully the only thing she feels is an instant state of euphoria as the warm chocolate melts on her tongue. Taking another bite, Jihyo comes to the conclusion that whoever left these for her gave them as a gift. The bright and energetic energy flowing through her body from the magic instantly lifts her spirits.

Why she received this present she doesn't know, but she won't look a gift horse in the mouth. She eats the rest of the cookies until the only thing left in the basket are a few spare crumbs.

As she returns to her work, she finds herself thanking the mysterious  _ T  _ for making her night so sweet.

* * *

The next evening when the door to her shop opens, Nayeon greets her with an identical basket in her hands as the one  _ T  _ left her yesterday. 

“Hello, Jihyo. This was sitting in front of your door, thought I’d bring it in for you.” The water nymph rounds the gigantic work table, her blue gown swishing against the stone floor. She sets the basket down in front of Jihyo and hops atop the counter. “So, do you have my order ready?”

Turning to her shelf of finished potions Jihyo grabs the glass jar filled with the bright red liquid Nayeon had asked for. “Yes, it’s ready. Now remember you both have to drink it and the effects aren’t anything too serious. The sprite—what was her name again?”

“Jeongyeon,” Nayeon supplies, eyes glossing over dreamily. 

“Jeongyeon, right. Well Jeongyeon will start to feel the effects about fifteen minutes after drinking. She’ll probably become a bit clingy for a day or so after, but the effects aren’t meant to last forever. It’s only meant to get her attention, it’s up to you to keep that attention on you.”

Nayeon claps her hands together, teal eyes shining brightly and a giddy smile on her face. “That’s perfect! Honestly, it’s just frustrating that she won’t even give me the time of day. She always seems rather annoyed by my presence and teases me endlessly. I’m sure if we could just have an actual conversation that doesn’t involve bickering, I could snag her.”

“Alright, but just a fair warning. The potion won’t have any effect if the person already has romantic feelings for you.” 

“Oh trust me, I’m sure that isn’t the case.”

Jihyo bags the jar and hands it over to Nayeon. Nayeon gives her the payment in pearls and is about to leave when Jihyo stops her.

“Wait. You said this basket was just sitting outside? You didn’t see someone leave it?” Jihyo wonders if the basket is from  _ T _ again. If so, it would be odd that she didn’t hear a knock this time like she did the previous night.

Nayeon shakes her head, “No, it was just sitting there. I passed by a really pretty gal on my way here that was coming from the direction of your shop though. Perhaps it was her?”

“Did she happen to have a cloak on?”

“Yes, a long black one. Why?”

Jihyo reaches for the letter, quickly tearing it open. She had been correct in her suspicion. Another short note is written in the same neat handwriting, signed off by  _ T  _ yet again. This time it reads,

‘Sorry I don’t have the courage to give these to you directly. I tried to stay yesterday but quickly got cold feet and ran away at the last minute. I hope to one day see your smile up close in person again, but for now I will continue to imagine you smiling while eating these.’

“Who’s it from? The girl in the cloak?” Nayeon’s voice sounds directly next to Jihyo’s ear, the nymph hovering over her shoulder.

The witch jumps, the letter slipping out of her hands. “Ah don’t scare me like that!”

Nayeon quickly grabs the letter, dodging Jihyo’s attempts to retrieve it. “Oh my, does my little Jihyo have a secret admirer?”

“Stop, I do not.”

“Oh but you do. Whoever this _ ‘T’  _ is seems quite taken with you.” Nayeon sing songs placing the letter back down before peeking inside the basket. “They even got you cookies, your favorite!”

Before Nayeon can put one of the cookies in her mouth, Jihyo smacks it away. “That is not for you!” 

Nayeon pouts before relenting and handing the basket over to Jihyo. “So is the girl with the cloak  _ T _ ?”

“I think so, Sana told me she saw a tall girl leave a basket at my door yesterday identical to this one. Was the girl you saw tall?”

“Oh, was she! Very tall and elegant looking, pretty sure she was an elf but I couldn’t see her ears very well.”

So Jihyo had been right,  _ T  _ was an elf. She pats herself on the back for her excellent magic deciphering skills.

“So this  _ ‘T’ _ girl, she gave you a basket yesterday?”

“Yes, I don’t know who she is though. I don’t remember meeting anyone who’s name begins with the letter T.” Jihyo takes a cookie from the basket and pops it in her mouth. The same bright euphoric feeling runs through her veins yet again. 

“You need to stake out tomorrow then! Maybe she’ll come back to give you another gift.” Nayeon points a finger at Jihyo, “I can come as well, you know for moral support.”

Jihyo shakes her head, moving to usher Nayeon out. While she loves the water nymph, Nayeon sure did enjoy sticking her fins in other’s business. “No, no that’s fine. I can stake out on my own. I’ll see you later, let me know how the potion works out.”

After Nayeon has left and Jihyo has finished all her work for the night, she gets ready for bed. As she lay falling asleep, her thoughts are filled with the sweetness of chocolate chip cookies and images of a long black cloak swishing in the wind.

* * *

The next day Jihyo finds herself anxiously awaiting the setting of the sun.  _ T  _ has dropped off her gifts around the time dusk falls each night this week, so Jihyo assumes (and hopes) her mysterious visitor will keep to that routine tonight as well.

Time goes by at a snail’s pace. Jihyo finds herself anxiously looking out the window near her workspace, disappointed each time she sees the bright afternoon sun shining high in the sky. It’s also been a rather slow work day, Nayeon’s potion had been her largest project that week and now that she’s finished with that there isn’t much else for her to do. She’s had a few visitors today—her good friend Mina—the psychic down the road—came to pick up a few good luck charms and Dahyun, a hyperactive and mischievous  _ dokkaebi,  _ stopped by for a visit but other than that Jihyo’s been left to herself for the day.

With all the free time she finds herself gathering the two previous letters from  _ T _ . Jihyo reads over them again and again, trying to decipher who exactly  _ T  _ could be. From what she can gather, the elf has had to have met her before or at least seen Jihyo from afar. In the first letter  _ T _ had written she mentioned wanting to see Jihyo’s smile again. 

_ Had she spoken with _ T _ before, had  _ T _ been the cause of Jihyo’s smile?  _

Whatever the case,  _ T _ certainly has made Jihyo smile a lot over the past two days. Just thinking about the care that went into making the cookies sends a giddy warmth bubbling through Jihyo. Her lips spend the whole day turned upward in a grin as she waits for the arrival of nightfall.

When the sun finally begins to set and a warm orange hue falls over the sky Jihyo hurriedly hustles outside. She goes over to a tree that stands across the path from her shop a few yards away. It offers a clear view of her front door, so she settles behind it and patiently waits for  _ T _ to arrive.

Jihyo stays crouched behind the tree for around an hour before her hopes start to fall.  _ T _ has done her daily visits at this time every day for the past two days, but maybe it was a little presumptive for Jihyo to think  _ T  _ would come again. Maybe Nayeon was wrong and  _ T _ wasn't romantically interested in Jihyo. Maybe she was just a client repaying her debt that Jihyo had simply forgotten about.

Just when Jihyo is about to give up on waiting, a tall hooded figure slowly makes its way up the path. This definitely has to be _ T, _ there's no way it isn't. A basket wrapped in the familiar white cloth is nestled in the girl's hands and her cloak is the same black shade that fits both Sana's and Nayeon's descriptions.

At first Jihyo can't get a good look at the girl's face, the hood of her black cloaked tied tightly around her face. Then a sudden gust of wind blows past knocking down the hood and rendering Jihyo breathless.

_ T _ is gorgeous, just absolutely stunning. Her bright brown eyes are wide as she looks around, the slope of her nose long and aquiline. The pointed tips of her ears peak out from under her pitch black hair, solidifying her identity as an elf. 

Jihyo freezes suddenly unable to remember exactly why she's standing behind this tree. She's entranced as she watches  _ T  _ walk up to her door, the fabric of her long black cloak blowing gracefully behind. She looks apprehensive as she takes a deep breath before knocking on Jihyo's door. Rather than setting the basket down this time and running away,  _ T _ stands waiting. 

She knocks again, muffling something indistinguishable under her breath. Her teeth latch onto her bottom lip as she shuffles from side to side.

Setting the basket down on the front step, _ T _ moves to the window and peers inside. Her face falls when she fails to see Jihyo sitting at her work table like usual. Her shoulders slump forward and with low spirits she makes sure the basket looks okay, fixing the ribbon back to its proper place, before turning around to leave Jihyo's front porch.

"Wait!" Jihyo yells tumbling out from behind the tree. She hikes her skirts up to avoid tripping as she barrels towards the other girl.

The elf looks taken aback, her round eyes opening even wider than Jihyo would’ve thought possible. She’s dumbfounded, her jaw dropping as she stays frozen in place.

Jihyo’s out of breath once she reaches the girl, her chest heaving as she tries to get out words. “W-wait! Are you  _ ‘T’ _ ?”

Slowly, the elf brings a finger up to point at her own chest nonverbally asking Jihyo, ‘are you talking to me?’

“Yes, you.” She gestures around at the empty cobblestone path. “There’s no one else here silly.”

Jihyo bends over and carefully picks up the basket  _ T _ brought. She pulls the note off, her name written across the envelope in the same pretty handwriting as it had been the other two days. “I don’t know if you want me to read this in front of you, or not? May I?”

A pretty red blush has dusted across the elf’s cheeks. She nods and looks down at her feet. Jihyo notes how long the girl’s eyelashes are, the thick dark hair contrasting against her light olive complexion.

Jihyo opens the envelope carefully, unfolding the letter and clearing her throat before speaking.

“Hello again, Jihyo. Yesterday I was unable to stay and tell you my feelings in person. Today I’m planning on actually doing so, but I guess if you’re reading this now my courage failed me yet again. I’m sorry I am not brave, you deserve to be liked by someone much better than me. Someone more courageous than me. I hope that one day I can be that kind of person for you. For now though, please enjoy these cookies and as always I hope they put a smile on your beautiful face.”

Jihyo puts the letter back in the basket before pulling a cookie out and taking a bite. The same sweet taste dances across her tongue as she chews, her spirits rising automatically as she swallows the cookie. A satisfied hum leaves Jihyo, her eyes locking on  _ T _ as her mouth breaks out into a grin.

“They did the job, y’know? Everytime I eat your cookies, I smile.” 

“Really?” It’s the first time Jihyo hears  _ T _ speak, her voice low and pleasant to Jihyo’s ears. 

“Really. You sure know the way to a woman’s heart, _ T _ . I’d like for you to keep making me them, if that’s okay? ” Jihyo sets the basket down on the ground and extends her hand out, “I’d also love to know your name, I’m assuming it isn’t just  _ ‘T’ _ ?”

“Tzuyu. My name is Tzuyu.” The elf hesitates before outstretching her hand, her long fingers gracefully wrapping around Jihyo’s hand. 

“Tzuyu,” Jihyo repeats. It’s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Tzuyu smiles bashfully when Jihyo tells her exactly that. She gestures at the basket and says, “I’m really happy you liked the cookies. I’d be happy to keep making them for you.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Jihyo motions towards the door, “Would you like to come in? It’s getting pretty late, I can make us some dinner.”

Tzuyu nods, her small shy grin widening. Why she’s so obsessed with Jihyo’s smile when her own is this gorgeous, Jihyo doesn’t understand. 

They spend dinner together that night, chatting and becoming more acquainted with each other. Tzuyu explains that she had met Jihyo once in passing, while visiting the witch’s shop with her friend Chaeyoung.

It was around a year ago, her vampire friend had been looking for a cure for a stomach ache and Tzuyu tagged along. She said she'd been infatuated with Jihyo since, always watching her from afar whenever she would go into town but too afraid to ever say anything. It had been Chaeyoung who convinced Tzuyu to confess, but the cookies had all been Tzuyu's own idea. 

As they continue talking through the night Jihyo finds herself thankful for Chaeyoung, if she hadn't coerced Tzuyu into confessing Jihyo would have never been able to see the elf's beautiful smile (plus she wouldn't have gotten to eat such delicious cookies). 

Jihyo hopes they can continue to smile together in the future.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/bbminari)  
If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there:)


End file.
